


His Sweet Forbidden Rose

by Fadedmon2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Confident Alistair, F/M, If the Warden took the remain Alistair's mistrees route, Oblivious Anora, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sneaking Around, because when don't I write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: Isil fights with her feelings about Alistair as he beckons her to be with him. Sneaking around with each other in the process. She will always love him. And he will always love his sweet forbidden rose.
 
I may have found my knack writing smut- or Porn with Feelings. Funny how that worked out. Lemme know if you like it. Lemme know if you think I should stick with it. I probably will. It's fun.





	

“How can you still love me?” she cried clutching his royal red shirt “I made you sleep with Morigan! I made you King! I let that traitorous bastard live! You were forced to marry his fucking daughter!” she pounded her fists against his chest “Just hate me so we can both move on!” she begged as her legs became weak and she slowly slid down his body to the floor.

Alistair squatted down and took his precious warden in his arms and lifted her weak body off the floor and carried her to her bed. She was still crying as he placed her in the bed and climbed in with her to hold her close. He pet her raven hair and kissed her forehead softly.

“I will always love you Isil.” he whispered into her skin “My sweet forbidden rose.”

“You should hate me.” she protested

“I could never hate you.” he kissed her forehead again

For a moment they sat in silence, nothing but the beating of their hearts to fill the silence. She thought back to the many nights he would hold her like this. Those happier days when she never really understood the impact of those rash decisions they made.

Like Lady Isolde and Arl Eamon resenting her very existence for killing their son. Or how the very humans that were rid of an ancient curse turned on the Dalish and slaughtered their clan. Or how Harrowmont would close off Orzamar to all outsiders, allowing no one but the Graywardens to enter. Effectively killing all trade routes to the surface. How allowing Logain to live would stain her very name. That even though it was she that took the Archdemon down, the King of Fereldon would get that title. That she would lose her greatest love to a crown and an ungrateful nation.

“What are you thinking about love?” his soft voice broke her train of thought

“How all of this is my fault and I wish Gregoir had just branded me Tranquil before Duncan could invoke the Rite.” she wiped away another tear.

He grabbed her face and made her look up at him “Don’t ever say that Isil! I got to fall in love with you and though we were free just taking out darkspawn, for a while. I would not change a thing.” he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. “Well maybe one or two.” he smiled

“How do you do that?” she sniffled “How are you so blissfully unaware of how shitty life really is?”

“Just lucky I guess” he smirked hugging her tighter

…

“Warden Commander?” a voice called from behind her door

“What?” she groaned

“The Queen is wondering if you have seen the King this evening?”

Alistair dropped his head in defeat then looked at her with pleading eyes.

“I believe he was in the Gardens the last I saw him, though that was hours ago.”

“Thank you Commander. I will let her majesty know. Good evening.”

Isil leaned back into Alistair’s chest then looked up at him. He just smiled running his hand along her cheeks.

“You better go.” she motioned to the door “She’ll send out a search party soon.”

She leaned up and he got out of her bed. She kissed his wrist as he made his way to the secret passageway.

“Sweet dreams Ali.” she blew him a kiss

“Sweet dreams Isil my love. My sweet forbidden rose.”

 

When she awoke someone was pounding on her door. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stumbled over to the door.

“The Queen requests your presence at the morning meal Commander.”

“Alright. Alright.” she grouched closing the door and finding her beige tunic and leather pants. Then pulling on her favorite riding boots and pulling her long raven hair back with a leather strap. She then made her way to the grand dining hall to speak with the Queen.

She had grown quite annoyed with Anora and her constant complaining about nobility, and politics, and her precious King. She had no idea how truly lucky she was. Isil would have gladly taken her place and named herself Alistair’s bride. Alas, a mage cannot hold a title- except apparently Chancelor to the Royal Court. It was quite difficult to see Anora wrapped in Alistair’s arms, however. It was painful even.

One morning she had climbed onto her roof to watch the sunrise. It was a beautiful. In hues of gold and pink, even some purples. She remembered when they would watch the sunrise together. She wrapped in his warming embrace, he kissing her shoulder and cracking jokes about how bastard princes needed their beauty sleep. She would trade it all for those moments again. She had leaned back on her elbows when she heard moaning. She looked over to his bedroom window and when she saw the Queen atop her Alistair, it was all she could do not to scream. Suddenly the sunrise didn’t hold the appeal it once did. It was quite difficult to look at them after that.

She shook her head to rid herself of the memory. Just as she was about to run her hand over her face, she was yanked quite suddenly into a empty corridor.

“Al-” she yelped but he covered her mouth with his own.

He made it so difficult not just fall into him all over again. He tasted of apples and sweet caramel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened their kiss, seeking her tongue. His hand were greedily seeking purchase in the curve of her arse. He lifted her, she wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed her with such heat and desire. Maker! She wanted him. Needed him. It was so very wrong. But she didn’t care, she just wanted her Alistair.

A door opened down the corridor and she could hear footsteps approaching. A solider from the sounds of the armor on the stone floor. Alistair gave her a wicked grin and bit her neck. She yelped and he quickly covered her mouth with his again.

“You’re…going…to…get…us…caught.” she sighed as he lathed her sensitive skin.

“Not. If. You’re. Quiet.” he kissed up her neck to her ear lobe with each word.

“She’s waiting for me.” she protested as he pulled the laces loose on her tunic to reveal her naked breasts.

“She can wait longer.” he kissed her tender breast agonizingly slow then suckled on her nipple. She arched her back and pulled him closer. It was bliss to feel his tongue on her. To feel his need again. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her. That she could still do this to him, gave her a most satisfied sense of accomplishment. 

He flicked his tongue over her now hardened nipple and it sent shock-waves through her.

“Ali” she moaned

“Tell me Isil” he kissed up her breast and whispered into her skin “Tell me you want me.”

“Ali I need you.” she rolled her hips against him and he hissed.

“You’ll be the death of me woman.” he groaned quickly unlacing his trousers until his erection bobbed out. She went to her knees and took her King into her mouth, worshiping him the way he deserved. She found a steady pace that made his knuckles go white gripping the windowsill. She was going to let him finish when he pulled her up and quickly pulled the lace of her trousers loose then yanked them down. She now in his place, was gripping the same windowsill as he entered her. She gasped at their joining. It had been so long since she felt him inside her, months now. He made her feel full. Loved. She leaned back to capture his mouth as he thrust into her. It was forceful, but not violent. Her breasts swung with each thrust. 

“I love you Ali.” she moaned as he thrust into her again and again “No matter what happens. I will always love you.”

She felt her body tense and leaned on her elbows covering her mouth with both hands as she shook with her orgasm. Her knees were quite weak and her desire had splashed all over a very expensive bench. He growled as he filled her womb with his seed. They both sat on the soiled bench and regained their normal breathing patterns. She leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed it.

“I had forgot what a real orgasm sounded like Isil. Instead of the fake ones the Queen has.”

Shocked she looked at him and suddenly felt very very dirty. She pulled her trousers up, then readjusted her blouse.

“Shit!” he cursed reaching for her hand “I’m sorry Isil. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Forget it Alistair” she pulled her hand out of his reach “I’d better go see the Queen now.”

In true Alistair fashion, he had stuck his foot in his mouth. She could still smell him on her and his seed was leaking out of her. She just prayed that her leather trousers would not let it show.

…

She entered the dining hall and Anora was looking rather pissed. She was glaring at Isil. Did she know? Could she see?

“I asked for your presence an hour ago Warden!” she snapped “I am an impatient woman and I do not like to wait!”

“Apologies my Queen.” she bowed at the waist “I was indisposed.”

“So I hear” Isil felt bile rising in her throat. She did know! So was this the torment before her beheading? “If you wish to entertain men, I have no grievances save one, when I call to you; you come.”

“Yes my Queen.”

“Now that it settled. Who is the lucky fellow?” she motioned to a chair and a stack of hotcakes.

Isil sat down and finally realizing that she was safe, began eating.

“I don’t suppose you have seen my husband this morning Warden?” Isil coughed nervously

“N..No your grace. I assume he is still in his chambers.” she quickly shoved food in her mouth.

“That man. I swear.” she cursed angrily cutting her hotcake

“What did I do now?” Alistair was walking toward them a swing in his step. He had just taken a bite of a juicy red apple and stopped behind her chair. Isil could feel the room spinning. Her heart was racing and she wanted to scream. Very subtle. Very soft he brushed his hand over the back of her neck. She felt fire like a blazing inferno. He was blatantly teasing her, for running off.

“Warden are you ill?” Anora asked reaching for her

Alistair walked over to his chair, smirking smugly and took another bite of his apple. Then sat down and crossed his feet on table, leaning back and grinning at Isil.

“By the Maker Alistair! This is ten thousand soverign table from Orlais!” Anora screeched

“Now it’s a ten thousand soverign footrest from Orlais.” he smirked taking another bite of his apple.

Isil coughed nervously trying not to laugh at his antics.

“So Chancellor” Alistair was giving her a very daring look “Who’s arse am I kissing today?”

“I have not had time to go over your agenda my King.” she shot him a daring glare

“Oh” he smirked “and why is that?”

Because you had me bent over and fucking the Void out of me. “I was indisposed.” she smiled.

“It seems the Warden has found a suitor, husband.” Anora smirked

“Lucky guy.” he took another bite of his apple.

“Thank you your Majesty.” she bowed her head. You arse!

“Well I believe that I had better go do some ruling.” he jumped to his feet and winked at the Queen.

She closed her eyes as he left the room whistling.

“Well he is surly in a good mood today.” Anora scoffed

Isil turned her face and bit her lip hard to stop from smiling. The rest of the morning meal was fairly quiet, save for the few conversations the Queen had about Harvest Day and the festivities planned. 

Isil excused herself stating that she needed to go over the King’s agenda and meet with a noble family about a land dispute. The Queen motioned for her to leave and Isil did. She walked back to her room and quickly bathed then changed into a different pair of leather trousers. She was walking to her office when an elven messenger approached her.

“Me ser! I have a urgent message from the King!” the boy exclaimed.

She took the folded parchment.

I was an arse. Let me make it up to you. The Garden.

-A

What could he possibly have done now? She smiled at the boy and turned on her heel and headed to the Gardens. 

She loved this part of the castle. The roses smelled fresh and were always bright vibrant colors. Her favorite part of the garden had to be the maze though. She could get lost in it for hours. It was peaceful and quiet. She noticed a piece of parchment attached to a rose. She approached and read the parchment.

Follow the roses…

She smiled gathering the rose and entered the maze. A few steps and she found another. A turn and another. She was smiling holding her roses when she turned the corner to see her Alistair holding a rose. He had a sweet innocent smile on his face.

“I really was an arse this morning.” he offered her the rose.

“Yes you were.” she smiled taking the flower.

“Will you forgive me my love?” he smiled taking a step toward her.

“That depends” she smirked “how much do you love me?”

“I love you to the Void and beyond, my sweet forbidden rose!” he took her in his arms and kissed her softly.

“I think you are definitely getting bolder Ali.” she smiled

“What can I say, you make me want to be a bigger man.” he laughed

“I could have killed for that little display at the morning meal.” she playfully slapped his chest.

“Oww! I told you I bruise easily.”

“So do I!” she pulled the collar of her tunic away from her neck to expose the red and purplish mark there.

Softly he kissed the mark. “Ali” she shivered

“Yes my love?” he kissed her neck again

“We can’t” she panted as his hand slipped in her blouse to cup her breast.

“Why not?” he kissed behind her ear

“Because I have allot of work to d..do” she yelped when he rolled her nipple in his thumb and forefinger.

“It can wait.” he nipped her earlobe and kissed her neck again.

“N..No it can’t.” she whined as he teased her sensitive nipple.

“Hush.” he whispered into her skin as his hand unlaced her trousers and slipped underneath the fabric barrier. She sighed as he kissed her lips and his fingers touched her other lips. She could feel the fire burning in her core and all she wanted was her Alistair. She moaned his name when his fingers finally dipped into her heat. Slowly and methodically he played out her pleasure. She clutched his collar in her fists and dared him with her deep green eyes. He kissed her harder this time. She shook with his ministrations, and when she could handle no more she broke the kiss and whimpered.

“Ali” she begged

“Tell me.” his voice was laden with desire and need.

“Ali I need you!” she begged

He removed his hand from her trousers and peeled the offending clothing off. She was naked in her favorite garden with her Alistair. Nothing could have been more perfect. He shed is clothing quickly and laid down on the ground. She climbed on top of him and kissed his beautiful mouth. She could feel his erection rubbing against her soaking sex. She rubbed her body along his shaft, making him moan.

“I love that sound Ali.” she smiled biting her bottom lip “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you Isil.” he sat up to kiss her “My sweet forbidden rose.”

She slowly sank herself on his shaft, shuddering with every depth. Finally he was sheathed inside her and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

“Don’t ever leave me Ali.” she whined as he thrust into her.

“Never Isil.” he thrust harder.

“Never Ali” she moaned as she matched his thrusts.

Their lips met and passion exploded. Teeth and tongues. Sweet words of incoherence. The sounds of flesh and want echoing in the garden. Her soft moans matching his wanting. They reached a dangerous pace and she could feel her end approaching. She arched her back as the wave crashed over her.

“Maker!” she screamed

Her walls pulsing pulled him to his end and as he spilled his seed he cried out her name. 

They sat there wrapped in each others arms forehead against forehead, breathing in each others air. Nothing existed in that moment save the two of them. She knew that no matter the consequence, she could never give him up. She wouldn’t. The nobles would talk and eventually the whole castle would know her as the King’s whore, but she was not his whore. She was his heart. 

His sweet and forbidden rose.


End file.
